The Case of the Easter Egg Kidnapping
by Rikaruru
Summary: Easter is a wonderful day for friends and family. Supposedly, you can let your worries go on days like that, right? Well...not exactly. After all, Easter is a day centered around eggs for some people. Oh, and some eggs have Pokemon in them. 2-shot.


**Dedicated to the amazing forum "This is not a Forum", affectionately known as TiNa. You guys are amazing and I couldn't imagine a better way to waste time than talking to you guys. :D**

**So…let's make this epic. Happy Easter TiNa. And Happy Easter Pokémon community!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
><strong>

**Dramatic Personae****  
>Booky of TiNa – James<br>Kyuuketsuki Fang – Emma  
>Stabberz – Nate<br>Ra is Bringing Sexy Back – Karl  
>Jigglypuff's Pillow – Jade<br>Chewy is an Idiot – Kayla  
>Creation of Pokerus – "Poker"<br>Nicole Vermillion – Colette  
>duct tape equals love – Hannah<br>Mayari Magpa-Kailanman – Adrianne  
>Flaaffy - Isobel<strong>

****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****  
><strong>

_Today is April 24, 2011. In other words, today is Easter, a wonderful day as families everywhere celebrate for various reasons. The adventures of the Pokémon world are always fresh, exciting, and, most of all enlightening. Trainers bond with Pokémon, both wild and friendly. They bond with each other through battle, whether friends or enemies. _

_Today, we follow a certain group of fri-_

"I swear I'm going to kill you if you keep on spamming that attack!"

"You'd have as much luck killing me in real life as you do in this game."

"Guys! Shut up for a second. The narrator is trying to talk."

…_Ahem. Today, we follow a certain group of friends who've gone through trials and tribulations most couldn't. They've had moments that no others could conquer. They're a group of friends who's trust and love for each other would be tested by one strange event._

"G-Guys! Where's my Buneary egg!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

_Nicole Vermillion presents…_

**The Case of the Easter Egg Kidnapping**

****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****  
><strong>

"I swear, if one of you did something to my poor Lopunny's egg…" Colette started as she burst back in the room. Her black Trainer's clothes complemented her attitude, though her shoulder-length blonde hair eased it slightly. The entire large suite was tense, no one saying a word as they checked every corner for the egg in question. The video games playing on the large TV screen had stopped, no one really daring to say a word.

Well, except one.

"Hey, Colette," Nate called out, casually leaned back on the couch,. "Instead of whining about it, why don't you help find the damn egg?"

Colette just gave a blank stare back. "Hey, Isobel, do you have anything in here that you mind me breaking on his head?"

Isobel sighed and shook her head. "Nate, stop being an idiot."

"Honest question!" he raised his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit tense right now," Colette responded, taking a deep breath. "I went outside to go find Lopunny. She was outside hanging out with the other Pokémon, but I can't find her."

As Colette finished her explanation, two other girls burst in behind her. "We can't find any of the Pokémon!" one of them yelled as she burst in.

This exclamation prompted the two kids (being five years younger than most of the group labeled you as a kid, you see) next to Nate to poke over the couch.

"You can't find _any_ of them, Kayla?" one of the kids, James, asked.

Kayla shook her head. "We did find this, though. Jade?"

Jade, the girl next to her revealed what she was hiding behind her.

"That's-!"

"An egg," Jade replied, cutting Colette off.

"But not just any egg!" Kayla exclaimed, pointing her hand in the air. From there, her hand formed the position for a karate chop. As if it were rehearsed, Jade threw the egg in the air.

"What are you doing! That looks just like my-"

The entire room went (more) silent as the egg burst and exploded with candy.

Hannah sneaked in and stole some of the candy as Colette fainted and thudded on the ground.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

Colette started to regain her consciousness as she started to hear voices around her. The entire room was dark, save for a single lighted board and two figures next to it.

"Ah! She's awake! And now, we carry on!" James shouted.

"James. You and-"

"Sir! Before you use my name, I suggest you call me 'Poker' instead. I refuse to respond to that other name while you request my help." The kid on the other side of the board interrupted.

"Help! You guys just went up there, made this into a old-style detective briefing, and talked a lot about no-"

"Please, Poker, continue~" Isobel smiled as she cut off Nate.

"Anyways, as I was saying," James sighed. "Today, we convene to solve the case of the missing Lopunny egg and our Pokémon."

"Colette!" Poker shouted. "Where was the last place you saw your Lopunny?"

"Outside with the rest of the Pokémon," Colette calmly responded, though she wanted to state how obvious the answer was.

"…well, that didn't get us far." Poker sighed in defeat before sitting down. Karl took his place.

"Guys, I'd like to point out something. See this egg?" He said as he walked over to the side and pulled out a large bright red egg. "Today is Easter. Do you know how many of these eggs are spread around the city?"

"It's as Karl states," James said, drawing a bunch of circles on the board. "there are a lot of eggs out there right not."

"Anyways," Karl continued, "We shouldn't have to worry about it. Most Pokémon eggs have more elaborate designs than common Easter eggs."

"Actually guys," Colette cut in, "My egg is pure white."

An air of silence filled the air. Instantly breaking it, a door slammed open. "Sorry I'm late everyone!" Adrianne smiled. "I was about to walk in and a bunch of kids on the bottom floor asked me to play with them. They wanted help painting eggs!"

"D-Dare I ask what color?" Colette asked.

"White. Why?"

"Uh…guys," Isobel motioned everyone to come over to the window she'd just opened. "You'd better take a look at this."

The collection of head peered down from the third story suite.

"Ok kids! I know you've had fun today, but we've still got the Easter Egg hunt!" an adult gleefully exclaimed.

Adrianne smiled once more. "It's that lady's daughter's birthday. Pretty big coincidence that it falls on the same day as Easter, huh?"

"Now kids, remember those eggs you painted earlier?"

A cheerfully loud response from the children made the obvious answer obvious.

"They have candy in them! Now, they're hidden all over the place now, so have fun!"

"Oh…my…" Colette nearly fainted again as at least thirty kids burst from the doorway and started destroying the surrounding area.

"I found one!" a little girl yells, smashing it against the ground.

Once again, Colette fainted as the rest of the room scattered out of the room in a fury.

"W-What did I say?" Adrianne asked, confused as the entire room emptied itself in less than a second, leaving her with an unconscious blonde.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

_Our curious cast of character have found themselves thrust into their friend's problem. No matter how silly or impractical, no matter how important or difficult, they watched each other's backs. _

_Even when they had no idea what they were looking for._


End file.
